Ceiv
Ceiv was a Human Sith that led the Elite Dawn, and would ally with the Imperatrix Centurii under Empress Riviembis as well as multiple organizations under Lord of Anger, Darth Destney. An Alliance Ceiv's first encounter with the Centurii that is recorded in records is during the Return Era. He, along with many other members of the Elite Dawn, attended the inauguration of Riviembis' second council. The councilors being inaugurated were Jaxiz, Grand Admiral Soundblaster, and Tre'lod'invar, and there was also the two advisors, Destney for the Military branch and Sul'jin for the Tech branch. Starting Off On The Wrong Foot The Elite Dawn and the Centurii would head to Riviembis' office after the ceremony to discuss an alliance. During this, Destney would betray the Imperatrix Centurii and order for the Elite Dawn to kill the Centurii. Destney decided to personally deal with Riviembis, while Ceiv and his crew made quick work of Sul'jin and Soundblaster. All other Centurii members fled the Centurion, and the Elite Dawn went to the bridge to watch Destney finish off Riviembis. However, Riviembis would become possessed by Ofaxsacspl, and the Elite Dawn would flee the Centurion with Destney. They fled to Belsavis where they took Destney as a hostage to lure the Imperatrix Centurii to them. The only problem was that the Centurii never came, and Destney broke out herself. She would then rejoin the Centurii, and things seemed to go back to normal. Korriban Assassin's Ceiv would later try to call Destney, but would find that his communications to her had been blocked. He then received a call from Riviembis that the same thing happened to her, and that Destney had removed herself from the Centurii's roster. Ceiv and Riviembis met at the Elite Dawn base on Dromund Kaas and scanned through the holonet. They found an advertisement for a group called the Korriban Assassin's, and the one advertising was none other than Destney. Riviembis had a Centurii member named Arfinyn call Destney, and Destney must not have known of his connections to high ranking Centurii members, as she explained everything. She said that Riviembis was unqualified to lead, and that she would be better. Another Meeting Riviembis and Ceiv knew that perhaps the best place to meet was Korriban, as the group was called the Korriban Assassin's. Riviembis, however, did not attend the meeting. Instead, she sent Arfinyn and Tre'lod'invar, along with another Centurii member whose name has been lost. They would nearly fight Destney, who was also there with Riviembis' former apprentice, Karuviswo, but conflict was avoided. It is unknown what the relationship between Destney and Ceiv was like after this. The Loyal Imperial Ceiv would help the Centurii against Ofaxsacspl's cult many times, and would begin to realize that he wasn't getting from the Centurii what they got from the Elite Dawn. Destney had been dealt with. They were useless. The Final Meeting Ceiv would find Riviembis on Korriban, and would bring her to the Elite Dawn base on Dromund Kaas again. He had stationed many of his most trusted people around, including his wife and his son. They would begin to call Riviembis a traitor, and Ceiv ordered for them to kill her. Riviembis held out against the Elite Dawn for a long time, only losing her feet to them. She would send out a distress call, which would be answered by Obiradd and Seraphhina. Riviembis escaped, and any further details of the fight are unknown other than that Obiradd and Seraphhina also made it out. Making Amends Riviembis and Ceiv would come in contact one more time and Ceiv would agree not to attack the Centurii again. He said that the Centurii was useless anyway, and that he was done with them, although he did wish to keep in touch with Riviembis. Just in case.Category:Character